


Stranger Things Do Happen

by FriendofCarlotta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Getting Together, Gratuitous References to 70s and 80s Horror Movies, Halloween, M/M, Movie Nights in the Dean Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendofCarlotta/pseuds/FriendofCarlotta
Summary: Dean invites Cas to experience the human ritual of watching horror movies to get ready for Halloween. Cas soon realizes that watching scary movies with Dean may come with unexpected... opportunities.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 45
Kudos: 215





	Stranger Things Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/gifts).



> [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/pseuds/Duckyboos) is entirely to blame for putting this weird little plot bunny in my head. (If you've never read her fics, you should fix (heh) that. They're excellent.)
> 
> A big thank you to [tiamatv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamatv/pseuds/tiamatv) for the super-speedy beta read. (She writes lovely fics also.)
> 
> Be warned that this story contains mild spoilers for one of the finest movies ever made, Night of the Creeps (1986). Nevertheless, I fully expect you to go watch it after you're done reading this.

“Dean, I don’t understand why you want us to do this.”

“Because it’s fun, Cas.”

“I don’t know. It seems… an odd thing for you to enjoy.”

“Cas, it’s October, alright? In October, humans binge horror movies. Just like we pretend we’re OK with handling slimy pumpkin guts and getting carpal tunnel from carving into a fucking vegetable. Except the movies part is actually fun.”

“I’m not human, Dean.”

“Yeah, but _I_ am, so indulge me.”

“I don’t know, Dean. It still seems… You spend so much of your time hunting monsters, and…”

“Halloween isn’t about _real_ monsters, Cas. It’s about pretending and having fun.”

“The raising of Samhain…”

“Shut up. That was _one_ time. Now would you just come to the freakin’ Dean Cave with me and watch a damn horror movie?”

"…"

“Of course, Dean.”

____ 

**Night 1: Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)**

“I understand. The spirit of Freddy Krueger represents humanity’s subconscious fear of its own mortality.”

“Goddammit, Cas, just watch the movie.”

**Night 2: Chopping Mall (1986)**

“Hm.”

"…"

“ _What_ , Cas?”

“Nothing, Dean.”

"…"

“Hmmm.”

“Whatever it is, Cas, spit it out.”

“I believe the killer robots are a metaphor for the overzealous pursuit of law and order in American society, and the militarization of policing.”

"…"

“You know, you might have a point there.”

**Night 3: Halloween (1978)**

“The killer’s attitude toward other people’s consensual sexual relations seems unnecessarily harsh.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a psychopath, Cas.”

“I understand that, Dean. But I’ve observed this unfortunate tendency among humans in general. They seem very eager to judge their fellow humans’ bedroom activities.”

“You’re an angel, dude. Don’t you… I mean…”

"…"

“What, Dean?”

“Aren’t you, like, _supposed_ to judge where people… how people… like, if it’s pre-marital, or if it’s… you know…”

"…"

“ _What_ , Dean?”

“If it’s two dudes.”

"…"

“Or two chicks. I don’t judge.”

“I’m indifferent to what humans choose to do with their sexual organs, as long as there is enjoyment on both sides.”

"…"

“Like, you could still be friends with someone, even if they like… even if they…”

"…"

“Like, you know I’m all about the chicks, right? But, just hypothetically, if a guy like me… not _me_ , alright? But if some _other_ guy like me _was_ sometimes…”

“I don’t think less of you because you’re attracted to men as well as women, Dean. And you certainly shouldn’t think less of yourself.”

“That’s not… we’re not talking about… I’m not…”

“Just watch the movie, Dean.”

"…"

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Did you move your recliner?”

“… No?”

“It’s just… you seem closer, somehow.”

“It must be a trick of the light. Watch the movie, Dean.”

**Night 4: Black Christmas (1974)**

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Would you be amenable to sitting on the couch with me?”

“… Why?”

"…"

“It’s just. We _never_ do that, Cas. At least one of us _always_ sits in the recliners.”

“Yes, I realize that. But something about this particular film… the atmosphere is very… realistic.”

"…"

“Are you saying you’re scared of the movie, Cas? _You_? Old-as-the-fucking-universe, almighty cosmic being Cas?”

“It’s not nice to mock me, Dean.”

"…"

“You’re right. Sorry. Scoot over, would ya?”

**Night 5: The Return of the Living Dead (1985)**

“You can’t possibly be scared of _this_ one, Cas. It’s got some cool creature effects, sure, but it’s literally one of the funniest movies ever made.”

“The taxidermied dog coming back to life was extremely disturbing, Dean.”

"…"

“Alright, fair. It’s just, you’re… you’re cuddling me.”

“Would you like me to stop, Dean?”

"…"

“No.”

**Night 6: Night of the Creeps (1986)**

“I’m very happy for Chris and Cynthia.”

“Why’s that?”

“They went through much together. They survived an attack by reanimated corpses, an invasion of alien slugs and the death of a very dear friend. And at the end of it all, they were able to find love with each other.”

"…"

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“When Chris and Cynthia kissed just now. Do you think they found it… pleasurable?”

“Um. Sure, yeah. I mean, they’re really into each other, so… I’m assuming they did.”

“But it’s hard to be sure.”

“Mm. Yeah. I guess.”

“Perhaps if…”

"…"

“What, Cas?”

“I just mean, perhaps first-hand experience would aid us in understanding the characters’ emotional journey.”

"…"

“You’re saying just as, um. As an… experiment? To see if it helps us appreciate the movie?”

“Yes. Would that be alright?”

"…"

“Yeah. OK.”

**Night 7: Friday the 13th (1980)**

“Dean, why did the…”

“Shut up and come back here.”

"…"

_____

“I’m concerned, Dean.”

“About what, Cas?”

“We may be in danger of being disemboweled by a psychopath with a knife.”

“… What?”

“Many of the movies we’ve been watching suggest psychopathic killers prefer victims who have recently been sexually active.”

“You think we’re about to be stabbed to death because we just…?”

“Yes.”

"…"

“Cas, first of all, you’re being ridiculous. Second of all, you’re a powerful cosmic entity and I’ve hunted monsters for more than thirty years. I think if Michael Myers kicked down the door right now, we’d do just fine for ourselves.”

"…"

“All the same, I think we should have sex again.”

“How would that help?”

"…"

“Actually, you know what? Don’t answer that. Just… c’mere.”

“Of course, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, leave me a kudos or comment! They keep me writing.
> 
> Also, come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://friendofcarlotta.tumblr.com) or the [Profound Bond Discord server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)!


End file.
